New in Town
by Insomniac-Gamer
Summary: A Harry X Reader story! From the beloved DHMIS / Don't Hug Me I'm Scared fandom! Regrets? None! There will be mature themes in the 4th chapter.
1. New in Town

You had recently moved to a new house in a new town. You knew nobody and were rather alone. Sure, you loved the idea of living on your own. However, you knew you'd miss your family and friends. Sure, they would visit during holidays, but still. You unpacked the last of your things when you heard the doorbell ring.

Wondering who it was, you opened the door. Standing there on your porch was a very tall man with red dreadlocks, a man who was somewhat shorter green haired man, and a small child with blue hair. "Hello there." Said the green haired one. "My name is Robin. This is Manny." He gestured to the child. "We're looking after him while his father is away. And this is Harry." Robin pointed to the one with dreadlocks. "Oh, hello. Please, come in." You said as nicely as you could.

They came inside and you brought out some snacks and drinks for them. "Do you have anything to color?" Manny asked. You nodded and handed him some paper and grabbed some old markers that you had left lying on your desk. You were going to organize the house a bit more later, once the guys were gone. "Thank you, ma'am!" He said, and went to sit on the floor and began drawing.

Robin smiled. "So, what's your name?" "Oh, it's _." You responded. Robin chuckled. "What a lovely name. You just moved here, correct?" You nodded. "Yes, I did. I actually just unpacked a few minutes ago. I didn't expect to have visitors so soon." Robin laughed. "We'll surprise, then. It's very nice to meet you, _." "Nice to meet you guys, as well." You looked over to Harry. "Shy one, aren't you?

Harry, who had been looking around the room, turned to you. "Oh, sorry, _. I was just admiring your décor. It's rather nice." This made you smile. For some reason, you got a few butterflies as well. Harry was rather cute, after all. "Thank you very much, Harry. I don't normally get that kind of complement, even from people back home." You leaned back in your chair. "Not intending to invite myself over, but maybe I could come to your house some time." Harry smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not." Robin agreed to this. "Seems good! It's Manny's birthday pretty soon. You can come if you'd like." You happily agreed.

~~~~Creative Time Skip of Creativeness~~~~

It was getting late. Manny was starting to nod off, but not before handing you some pictures he drew. Many were of clowns. He even made you one of Harry, Robin, and himself. "So you don't forget us over the night." He said. This made you laugh, but not to be mean. Some pictures were of him and his dad, as well, but he kept those.

Robin carried Manny out of the house as he rested. "Come on Harry. Manny needs to get to bed soon." "I'll be home in a minute. I just want to talk to _ a little bit more." Harry told his friend. Robin almost protested against this, but after thinking for a few seconds, he smiled at Harry. "Have fun. Just don't take too long." He said, before leaving.  
Harry turned to you. You hadn't realized it until now, but he was rather dashing, sexy even. You blushed slightly, but tried to hide it. "I had a really good time, _. We should spend time together more often." He said, grinning. You nodded, barley able to speak. "Y-yeah, we should. I-I'd like that."

"What's your phone number? We could hang out sometime." You blushed a bit harder, hoping Harry didn't see. "S-sure, o-okay." The two of you exchanged numbers, and Harry prepared to leave. "Bye, _." He messed with your hair. You normally didn't like people touching your hair, but somehow it felt right when Harry did it. "Buh-bye." You responded, giving a slight wave.

Harry paused for a moment. "Something wrong?" You asked, concerned he might have forgotten something. "Yeah, I also should mention one more thing." He responded. Harry turned back to you. He bent down closer to you and gave you a small kiss on the forehead. This made you blush madly. "You're really cute, _. Though, you should get that blushing under control. I'm already red enough for the two of us." He said, chuckling. You smiled and giggled. "Yeah, whatever." You both said your goodbyes for the night. Walking back into your house, you felt rather excited. "I'm going to like this town." You said to nobody in particular.


	2. Present

You went to your neighbor's house, present in hand. It's been about two months since you moved here, and you already had met some new friends. You knocked on the door, and Robin opened it. "Oh, hello, _. Nice to see you again. Come inside, you can leave Manny's gift on the dining room table." You walked in and placed Manny's birthday present on the table.

You were just about to go find the kid to wish him a happy birthday when you heard the pitter-patter of feet. "_! You came!" Manny yelled, tackling you. You hugged him back. "Happy Birthday, Manny." Manny jumped off you and dragged you to the next room. In there where a tall blue man, a woman with rainbow colored hair, and a girl with red hair, around Manny's age. "This is my friend, June!" He explained, putting his arm around the red-head girl. "Hello, _. Manny has told me a lot about you." June said with a smile.

"Hello there, Miss. You're just on time." Said the blue man. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tony. I am June's father. This is her mother and my wife, Paige." He motioned to the rainbow-haired woman. She stood up. "Nice to meet you. Your clothes look ever so creative. Where did you get them?"

You were about to speak before Harry butted in. "Hey there, _. Nice to see you came." You blushed slightly, though significantly less than when you first met him. "Hey there, Harry. Nice to see you yet again." You had become rather close to Harry within the past month, having gone out for coffee quite a bit. Occasionally Robin and Manny would tag along, but for the most part it had just been the two of you. You gave Harry a hug, which had been awkward due to height difference.

"Enough chit-chat. I believe it's time to sing Happy Birthday." Tony said. Paige frowned. "We always do that first. Why not change it up? We could open presents first." Tony glared at her. Robin sighed. "Here we go again.

~~~~One Creative Time Battle Later~~~~

Paige and Tony had still been fighting, though Robin and Harry somehow managed to get them locked into the bedroom together. "Now that that's over." Robin said. "Let us sing!" Everyone sung Happy Birthday for Manny and he blew out the candles. Harry cut the cake and handed everyone a piece, making sure to leave two for Paige and Tony once their bickering subsided.

You all sat at the kitchen table. Harry had chosen to sit next to you, which made you rather happy. June paused eating her cake and looked at the two of you. "So, what's the deal with you two?" She asks. "Manny tells me you're going out."

This causes you to blush. Harry as well, though more discreetly since he already had a red tint to his skin. "R-really? N-n, we're just friends." Harry said. You looked away and laughed nervously. "Yeah, that's right. Just friends."

Robin snickered. "Sure, okay." June tilted her head. "You sure?" Manny swallowed his cake and spoke up. "You sure? You went on quite a few dates." Robin snickered more. Harry glared at him. "Whatever." He said, and got up from the table and left. June and Manny finished their cake and ran to open presents. "Wait a minute, kids!" Robin called out to them. He sighed. "I'll go check on Tony and Paige really quick. _, could you go get Harry?" Still blushing slightly, you agreed. "Of course I will."

You went to search for Harry, only to find him on the back patio. "There you are. Come back inside. Manny will be opening his presents." He had his back to you. "Maybe we should be thing." He said. You were confused. "Excuse me?" "Maybe we should be a thing. You and me." Harry turned to you. You noticed he was blushing heavily. Your own blush returned. "Harry….."

Harry grabbed your hands. "_, this is very difficult for me." Your heart pounded in your chest. You could hardly believe this was happening. Harry was shaking in his boots. "Would you please go out with me?" You stared at him for a few seconds trying to comprehend what he just asked you. Blinking a few times, you nodded your head. All you could say was "Yes."

Harry, still nervous, smiled wide and hugged you tightly. "Thank you, _." You hugged him back, overjoyed. The two of you pulled back. Harry chuckled. "I hope you don't mind, but…." Before you knew what was happening, Harry kissed you, causing you to blush more, if that was even possible. Harry pulled back from the kiss after a few seconds. You giggled. "Nice, Harry. But I thought it was Manny's birthday, not mine."

From the window, June and Manny watched. "I knew it." June said.


	3. Be Mine

It's been about five and a half years since you moved here. Your five-year anniversary was coming up. Harry, your boyfriend, said he had been planning something special. He told you he was going to take you somewhere fancy, though he didn't specify where. You could only wonder what it was. As you rushed to get ready, you heard the doorbell wring. "Just a minute!" You called, finishing up the last of your look.

You ran to the door and opened it. "Hello, my sweet _. You look ravishing tonight." Harry said. He wore the most elegant suit, with a _(favorite color)_ tie. You blushed and giggled. "Thank you, Harry. You look amazing, as well." Harry held out his hand. "Shall we go?" "Why yes, we may." You took his hand and went off.

~~~~Yet Another Time Skip Brought to You By Uncreative Green~~~~

The garden was beautiful! It was full of _(Favorite Flower)_'s everywhere, all in full bloom. "Do you like it?" Harry asked. "It's beautiful! How did you pull this off?" You asked in awe. "Oh, just a lot of hard work. Well, that and a little help from the guys."

You chuckled. "You're the best, Harry." You kissed him passionately, and he wrapped his arms around you. After a few seconds, you both pulled away for air. "I love you, Harry." "I love you as well, my sweet _." You both smiled.

"_, I need to ask you something." Harry spoke. You were curious. "Oh, what is it?" Harry pulled away from you, got down on his knee, and pulled out a beautiful ring with a _(Favorite Gem)_ stone. "_, will you marry me?" You gasped. "Harry…." You blushed madly, completely off guard. You had not expected this in the least bit. Harry appeared to get anxious at the fact that you weren't answering, so you quickly let out your reply. "Yes! Of course I will!" You squealed. Harry blushed, shot up and hugged you. The two of you remained that way for what seemed like an eternity. After you pulled away, Harry gazed into your eyes. "Come on, dear. Let's go home."


	4. Valentine

It had been about two years since you married Harry. You had since moved in with him and the others, since you couldn't afford a place of your own yet. Valentine's Day had been coming up in the next week. You hoped Harry planned something like he did in the past, though you were unable to tell.

"Harry, dear." You cuddled up next to him on the sofa. "What is it, honey?" Harry continued to watch his show. "Do you know what date is coming up?" You said, attempting a flirty voice. Harry wondered for a moment. "Hm. I can't think of anything but birthdays and our anniversary, though I know neither of those are it. Other than that, don't know." You sighed. "Harry…." "Just kidding! It's Valentine's day." He laughed. You smirked. "So, do you have anything planned?" "I see what you're doing, darling. Nice try, love."

~~~~Time Skip To Le Valentine's~~~~~

It was finally Valentine's Day. After a lovely dinner, Harry drove you to a rather nice hotel. "What are we doing here?" You asked, confused. "Aren't we going home?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. I thought we could use a night off. Robin's cool with it." He led you up to the building, got the room key, and brought you too the room. It was a beautiful room, with a large and rather nicely maid king bed. The walls were beige, with light purple curtains that were drawn closed. "This is the lover's suit." Harry explained. You nod, amazed at how beautiful, and somewhat cliché, the room looked. "It's beautiful. The bed looks so nice and cozy." You said, taking a liking to how soft the fabric of the sheets was. Harry grinned and locked the door. "It won't stay like that, you know?" He chuckled a bit.

He walked up to you and pressed you down on the bed. Licking his lips, he bent down and kissed you before pulling away and climbing on top of you. You were now blushing. "H-harry, what are yo-?" He silenced you with another kiss, and pulled away again. "Hush, _. Just let me take the lead."

Harry began to kiss your neck, causing you to moan a bit. You could feel his smile with each kiss. You began to play with his long red dreadlocks as he began to unbutton your blouse. He pulled it off and threw it into the corner of the room.

You shivered at the coolness of the room, but quickly got used to it. Harry met your lips with a passionate kiss as he started undoing your bra clip. You squirmed under him. He unclasped your bra and threw it along to where your shirt was. Harry began to kiss down from your neck to your cleavage. He caressed your cleavage, causing you to moan.

Not wanting to be the submissive any longer, you quickly gained dominance over your husband. He chuckled. "Can't be controlled, can you?" You nod, and giggled. "You bet I can't be." You pulled off his shirt, revealing his strong, muscular structure. You bushed slightly, but continued working.

You feel up his muscular body, before quickly leaning down and nipping his neck, earning a groan from Harry. "_..." He propped himself on one arm and kissed you. Your tongues explored each other's mouths. While you were doing so, you unzipped his pants and pulled them down, revealing his blue boxers, which appeared to getting tighter. You pulled them off, revealing his large member. You blushed madly.

Harry unzipped your pants. He slid his fingers down your trousers and pulled down your garments. He pushed you back down onto the bed, taking control once again. "_, I want you. I need you." "I need your love." You replied.  
He positioned himself at your entrance. "You sure you're ready?"

"Take control." You prepared yourself.

Harry thrust himself into you. He started out slowly, but soon began to pick up the pace. You both moaned. "Faster, Harry! Faster!" You yelled, wrapping your arms around him. He followed your command, moving faster as he held onto your hips.

The two of you were covered in sweat. "_, I….I'm…" Harry panted, unable to get his sentence out. Though, you could tell he was about to come. You could feel yourself reaching your peak, as well.

Harry pounded into you harder, hitting your G-Spot. "Ah! Yes! Harry!" You screamed. You reached your climax, screaming Harry's name as he gave you your orgasm. Harry reached his climax. "_!" He screamed name as he was releasing himself inside of you.

He slowly pulled out of you and lay on the bed. You lay next to him, both of you panting. "I love you." Harry said, rolling over to face you and kissing you. "I love you, too." You said, cuddling up in his arms.


End file.
